(a) Subject Area
The instant invention relates to means for the illumination of the interior of the case of a personal computer.
(b) Prior Art
As is well known to computer technicians as well as amateurs and others who undertake work upon the inside of their computer, a longstanding problem has been that of provision of sufficient light while working within the computer to sufficiently observe the components or area of interest. That is, while many small hand held lights are available, it, at present, is necessary to use one hand, or to have another person, hold a light while checking or working within the case of the computer. The invention address this long felt need in the art by providing a convenient and compact means predicated upon the existing structure and volume of the case of the CPU of a personal computer such that a light assembly is maintained as either a permanent or removable part of the interior of the computer case.
The inventors know of no prior art which utilizes an existing mechanical structure of the case of a computer base for securement of such a utility light.
A utility light for the illumination of the interior of the case of a CPU of a personal computer includes a bracket having the general geometry of an expansion slot cover bracket; battery means inclusive of a housing therefore secured to one surface of the bracket; a flexible lamp neck having one end extending from said battery housing and in electrical communication with said battery means; a lamp in electrical communication with an opposite end of the lamp neck; and a switch in electrical communication with said battery means.
The invention may also be expressed in terms of a method for providing illumination to the inside of a computer during periods of work upon the hardware thereof. This method includes the steps of removing a substantially planar expansion slot cover bracket from a complemental void space within a wall of the interior of the case of a CPU of the computer; and inserting into said space the combination of lamp means having, as a base thereof, a second and like bracket having a surface complemental to said void space of said computer wall.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved means for the illumination of the interior of a case or cover of the CPU of a personal computer.
It is another object to provide a utility light, formed of a small number of components, to provide to technicians and the like working within a computer with illumination means which do not require the use of either hand of the technician.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method and device of the above type which is inexpensive, lightweight, easy to install, simple to use, and which utilizes a portion of the existing internal volume of the case of a personal computer.
The above and yet other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Brief Description of the Drawings, detailed description of the invention and Claims appended herewith.